The Girl Who Came Across Time
by sefi93
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fights every single day! What's so new about it! One day Inuyasha tells something upsetting her that she decides not to come back again and retire from her quest. While going back to home when she gets into the bone eater's well she doesn't come back to her comrade's time! What will she do now?


"Here you go" Kagome gave Inuyasha the cup of ramen.

It was a regular day. Kagome had come back to the feudal era and now was with Inuyasha inside Kaede's didn't waste a single moment to snatch the cup and started gobble in noisy manner. Kagome stared at him, he was so normal like nothing had happened last night. She shook her head and sighed, "Typical of him. Since when did he care!" she thought to herself.

"Hey, do you have more of this stuff? Inuyasha asked her, putting down the empty cup.

"Well there is one for emergencies." she gave a quick reply.

"Keh!" he sat down with his arms. Kagome also sat down next to him putting down the satchel. Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said looking away without meeting her face.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Show me your hand."

"It s fine Inuyasha." She said staring at her right arm which was covered under bandage.

"LET ME SEE IT!" he almost yelled now looking directly at her.

"Hey Kagome." Sango came inside the hut.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome stood up and greeted her with a smile, " You are back! You didn't go to your village?"

"Yeah I did go there but I came back quickly."

Inuyasha stood up and without saying a word he left the room silently.

"What s wrong with him?" Sango asked.

"I don t know he is acting weird today!" Kagome replied.

"He might be upset for what he did!"

" Yeah Sango I guess he may need some time."

" Everything will be all right." Sango smiled a little.

"How is your wound?"

" I am fine Sango; Mama had taken me to a doctor back there in my time."

By the time of noon Miroku and Shippo where back to the village with the herbs Kaede had asked for. She milled them and changed the bandages of for Miroku's pervert mind and a few slaps from Sango nothing occasional happened that night.  
Middle of the night when Kagome woke up Inuyasha was missing from the room. Kagome wasting no time came out of the hut. Just after the day of new moon the sky was quite dark except for the narrow crescent moon. There were no traces of him anywhere. Kagome could not help but to worry if he was in some kind of danger. But meeting her horrors she saw the soul collectors of Kikyou. Did Inuyasha caught her scent and now is with her? Kagome glanced at the silvery serpentine creatures. There was only one way left for her to find Inuyasha. Stealthily following the demons she came near the ground where the great Goshinboku the sacred tree lied.  
Kikyou was standing near the three with her finger tracing the trunk where the mark of the sacred arrow lied and Inuyahsa sat before her feet on the ground. Kagome disguised herself in a bush taking advantage of the fact that Inuyasha had not caught her scent.

"What a paradox of fate!" Kikyou said still looking at the tree "50 years ago I had sealed you right here in this tree and I died a terrible death and today here we are again after 50 long years."

"I would do anything if I can to turn around what happened 50 years ago!" Inuyasha said. "When the Shikon jewel will be whole I shall use it to reverse what happened with you Kikyou."

Kikyou laughed a little, ". . . and what makes you think that half demon? You can barely take care of yourself." Her laughter broke the silence of the night.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha stood up to face her, "I will finish Naraku for once and all!" He held her arm." And then you shall be free from this earthen body and with all your warmth again"

Kagome s heart ached more than her wounds. She wanted to mistrust all the things she heard. Although knowing Inuyasha has deep affection for Kikyou she somehow deep down in her heart wanted him to love her, hold her hand, embrace and say sorry for the previous night. She wanted him to give her reasons more than looking for the shards. She still wanted to keep hope.

"And what about the girl?" Kikyou asked. "You have grown fondness for her!"

"I . . . She . . . She is . . . "

"She is my reincarnation. Tell me Inuyasha, because she is my reincarnation she means more than me? Now that she is here, you no longer call for my presence?"

"She is here because it s her fault that the jewel shattered. She can sense the jewel shards and that s the reason I want her to stay here for!" Inuyasha said aloud. Suddenly he noticed something wobbled in the bushes. No sooner had he caught the scent of the jewel detector than a frantic Kagome came out and she not waiting rushed out of there.  
Kagome didn't seem to notice what was around her, she hurried to the Bone eater s well and jumped off. . .

Kagome didn't know for how long she had been quivering alone inside the bone eater's well with her crumpled self. She didn't have the courage to face her mother, grandfather or her little brother Souta. Her worst nightmare had taken place. She thought he would least consider her as her friend but she was just a complexity a troublemaker for him and all she had to do is to clean the mess she had created.

A song bird perched on the edge of the well above her head. She raised her head to see it chirp and twitter, it was unusual for her home. Did she came back to the feudal era while she was sitting? Rubbing her eyes kagome stood up and climbed up. She was back to Inuyasha s time. She walked back to the sacred tree. None of them were seen around. She decided she must go back to the village to say goodbye to her comrades but then she thought Inuyasha may mock her as a coward. No she can t stay any longer and she will not answer anything to Inuyasha. She was about to take a step when . . .

"What are you doing here?" Kikyou had her bow and arrow ready and pointed towards her, "What intentions do you have?"

"What is this all about kikyou?" She asked, puzzled.

She couldn't make out any of it. This couldn't be a way to get rid of her! Where were Inuyasha, and her friends Sango Miroku!

"How do you . . ." kikyou couldn't finish the sentence! She glared back and shot her arrow at blank and a great light flared. When the light disappeared sections of a demon's body lied. Kagome couldn't even recognize what demon that was before being shot. Kikyou pulled another arrow to her previous target.

"How do you know my name?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was annoyed enough by the couple of situations, "Did a bus hit you! Oh wait you don t know what a bus is!"

Suddenly something moved in the near forests which also caught the dead priestess s eye and she was ready for tackling the attack. A centipede demon came out and kikyou released her arrow shattering it. But it was not alone many others came out of the veil of darkness. Kikyou moved and shot three arrows in one breath but there were four of them and it grabbed her up causing her arrow to fall down!

"Give me the shikon-no-tama miko" It screamed at her while she struggled to get out of its grip.

Kagome picked up the fallen bow and the arrow and gathered all her power. When she could feel her aura flowing from her body to the tip of the arrow she let out it. Within a second the demon was slain and kikyou gracefully landed on the surface. Kagome threw the bow.

"I am done here!"she took a step towards the bone eater's well.

"Hold it right there! Who are you!" kikyou again with the same firmness and cold voice.


End file.
